


Dreamnoblade Oneshots & Drabbles

by NOTmoony (orphan_account), Techno-chan_Brrrr (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Minecraft, Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Smut, Oblivious! Dream, Oblivious! Technoblade, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire!Techno, intersex! Dream, they/them pronouns for Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NOTmoony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Techno-chan_Brrrr
Summary: Accidentally orphaned the original so repost!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156
Collections: Moony's Books :)





	1. Your Heart and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leuwed

* * *

Dream knew that any logical person would be freaking out right now, which is perfectly nugatory since Dream has never been the logical type.

"It's been a while. Miss me?"

“Fuck off.”

“ That's not how you greet an old friend”

“I have my wrist bound to the wall, and a collar around my throat, am I complaining?”

“ These,” his long finger was pointed and dragged as a mock of the blonde's disheveled state. Dream's hair was darker at the tips, curling around his eyes from the sweat, his long legs stretched on the marble floor in an uncomfortable position. His breathing was irregular, not from the pain of the tightly bound rope around his wrist, but from the vivid stare the king threw at him.

A sly smirk maneuvered unto the captor's odd petulant lips as he moved closer to the other male.“ Are only for the exclusives” the pinkette articulates, his thumb padded around Dream's chin.

“Drè” a warning.

“lift your chin. Now"

Dream does not want to be eaten today, so he obeys.

“Good Boy” Technoblade hums, and Dream almost beams at the praise.

Before he had time to register the kiss, the king's lips were already plastered on his own


	2. Clueless (crackfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade presumed that him and Dream were in a relationship after he had gifted a neçk-ring; the traditional symbol of proposal and Dream had gracefully accepted it.
> 
> It's been three months, and Dream is finally aware of their hypothetical marriage/engagement

Dream awoke with a gasp, his weight felt peculiar to his body, like it was 10x heavier or there was a fierce anvil crushing his bones layers and layers down. A moist yawn fell from his plumped lips when he stretched to rid the discomfort, but a tired groan cuts him off midway. He blinked owlishly, his vision slowly clearing, and looks at the beautiful man that hugs him tightly.

Technoblade is a softie. You can't tell Dream otherwise.

Dream techno nudges the King and waits for the muffled 'whvat?'. This had happened countless times, Dream spending nights; particularly bad nights with Technoblade. They are nights when the voices gets too loud and violent and all Techno wants- no, needs is Dream and that's exactly what he gets. 

Instead, the king sleepily hugs him tighter in a way Dream couldn't breathe.

"T-Techno, love. I can't breathe"

"Oh shit! Sorry-" Technoblade grimaces at the sight of his boyfriend, he's suffocating under his Titanic arms, and his legs are completely trapped between Techno's thighs. The pinkette immediately let's go and gives his lover an apologetic look. Dream reciprocates with his cute 'it's ok' smile.

"Well, I gotta go make breakfast, so you stay still and look pretty." Dream ushes to get out of bed, his cheeks flushed at the awful attempt at flirting. A hand caught his wrist the moment he slips into his slippers and he turns to Technoblade to see a smiling god. (King or god???)

" I'll make breakfast today,"

"b-but-"

"No" Technoblade flatly refused Dream's offer, with a dismissive wave. He used the wrists in his grip to pull Dream back on the bed. " And aren't you meetin' with George and Sapnap today? Get some rest" he adds sweetly, when he sees Dream was about to protest again, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and trotted to the bathroom. "sleep, my husband."

And Dream just does that.

\--

The only announcement of his arrival was a drop in the air temperature and the decent amount of absolute silence. Without turning They knew he was there, he stretched his arms as an invitation for a hug, just about the second they stroke him down.

“ Dreamiekins!”

“Dreamiepoo!”

Sapnap and George both exclaimed in what seems to be happiness, sarcasm, and plain teasing. Dream made an 'oof' sound when they tackled him to the wet grass that felt oddly cool against his back, the corner of his lips twitched into a fond smile, slowly turning into a fit of giggles whilst the other male's followed.

“ You guys are like house cats, I've only been gone for like 4 days and you're acting like I took a year vacation in Jamaica or something” Sapnap and George rolled off the other man, and both layed at his sides. The dream team spreads on wet grass, eyes closed with huge big grins, the breeze blew solemnly and made their smiles glitter.

“ But it's been four days” Sapnap whines, which George nodded in agreement. “ You're our old cat lady and we can't live without you, Dream,” the Brit said.

“Oi! Don't call me old!” Dream replied with a pout. “I'll fuck you up” he then threatens, no sarcasm or bluff was in his tone, or evident at least. And that made the couple tense up.

“ Chill, I'm just kidding”

They were walking Dream back home now, the night was chilled and dark out, after spending an exhausting day of sparring and stealing Tommy's items they decided it was finally time to dash.

“ Hey guys- my house is north.”

“Yeah, we know”

“ But we're going west?”

“ oh, we're gonna have a chat with Technoblade”

“ huh? Why??”

“ It's been two months, just wanted to know if he's started planning the wedding”

Dream stilled in shock, mouth gaping like a fish.

“ T-Techno's getting married??!”

“ Yes. What do you mean-”

“B-but WHO? WHAT?”

“ ok what the fuck Dream-”

“ I SAID BY WHO!?”

“y-you.”

„„ what the fuk-„„

</


	3. Hogwarts 8th Year Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is the quite literally drarry book I was working on last year, I deleted it tho. So let's make it Dreamnoblade)
> 
> Dream taking the title of Harry and Technoblade, Draco.  
> (There's no bottom and top, they switch. That's it.)
> 
> Little insight: Quackity and George are brothers, Fundy and Karl are twins ✌️.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest is your imagination:)

"− He glared at me the whole morning, if I didn't know better I would've confronted him, but blimey what if that's the plan? Maybe he's trying to-" Dream bellowed surprisingly in a hushed tone, whilst he munched on a slice of ham, he furtively scowled at the Slytherins' table, eyes scanning for a leery pinkette who was absent, he dropped the scowl and returned to announce his suspicion of the Slytherin who was acting strangely towards Dream, but Sapnap interrupted him before he could continue with his wack(other suspicions.

"Stop with that Dream" Sapnap simply said, he popped a grape in his mouth and eased back on the bench."Maybe he's just having a bad day" at that Dream tilted his head.

"I agreem' woth Dream'" Quackity finally spoke, his mouth twitched in what Dream could make out as a smile, but it's debatable when his face is stuffed with greasy chicken and gravy smearing his cheeks. Halo gave a slight groan and shoved his fried sausages forward, he then joined in on a conversation with Skeppy, Punz, and Puffy; something about if Thestrals could see each other.

"What if he was just thinking about apologizing?" Dream tensed for a second, right. George was there too. 

" Technoblade? Apologizing? Darling, do I need to bring you to Promfrey's? You certainly must've hit your head!" The blonde exclaimed in a too more dramatic tone, Sapnap snickered but quickly shut his mouth when George gave him a side look.

"I'm just saying" George began, folding his arms "He was forced to be a death eater, his belief towards muggles and muggleborns are why most people despise him, then again he doesn't really care. But what if that was a whole facade? We can't be too sure, can we? And knowing Technoblade, he's probably having a hard time sympathizing right now, it's harder for people with such issues to open up like that"

"I want you to know, that I heard what you said, I just chose to not listen" Quackity waved off his brother dismissively. George grinds his teeth, huffed then shot from the bench and trailed off somewhere where his brother wouldn't be, Sapnap following behind. 

Quackity rolled his eyes, "Come on Mate' I need you to show me something in quidditch"

" My, My" 

"Don't you think something exciting is going to happen today Karl"

"Indeed Fundy, so does that mean?"

"I think it does"

Dream didn't notice the two figures who stalked him tentatively to and back from classes, not even when he was called at McGonagall's office.

\--

"So what about Wilbur? Can't he-"

"I'm afraid the ministry doesn't trust the Slytherins."

"But why me? I mean haven't i- We are enemies!"

" I know that Mr.Taken, but Kingsley and I insist that it must be you. Part of the probation is 'Seeing how Mr.Blade copes with living and obeying his enemy, it's the 'toleration test', now are you going to sign your name?"

Ah. Dream sees it now, how can he be so bloody oblivious. Techno knew beforehand. That must be why he's been acting strangely, and why he had suspected that was up to something complicit, the thought made his jaws clench. Reluctantly he grabbed the ink, filled the forms, then wrote his signature, Technoblade already signed it, he mused in relief, he doesn't want to spend any unnecessary time in the office, one, was because of the situation, and two, is how she redecorated everything, no traces of Dumbledore's aesthetic to sweet things, now it smelt like cat fur and tea.

Dream didn't like it, not as much as he hated the idea of babysitting his enemy though.

The contract has been made.

"Now, take this" from her desk, she gave him a book with a dark blue covering, and a red stripe." you will report every day in this book, and return it at the end of the year, and of course, you'll be using memory magic. Any questions?" 

" Do I have to sit with the Gryffindorks?" Dream heard Technoblade spoke for the first of the two weeks. He didn't seem fazed at the sudden command from the ministryy, infact. He's Iearing his signature apathetic expression at the moment. A thing Dream hates.

"As long as you're in Dream's radius, but if he instructs you to sit with him, you do."

Now it's Dream's turn to ask a question." What about classes? If we're having separate classes what's the sense?"

"We took care of that"

"And- and- My roommates?" Dream stuttered.

"We took care of that too, do you both wish to share a room?" She raised a brow.

"No!" Dream wasn't surprised when they said that in unison.

"Then that's it- off you go"</


	4. The headlights pointed at the dawn , We were sure we’d never see an end to it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna make this a series. Subscribe to get notified HAHA😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a part two (at least uploaded here. I'll be making it a series :)
> 
> A short one-

The world beat red and everything beneath him trembled. A blonde boy sits unfazed and watched as the magma flowed sluggishly across the nether land. His limbs stung from being jammed against the molten rock, but it didn't bother him as much. He's been here for hours.

The boy smiled, it felt foreign on his lips but otherwise...good? He doesn't smile often so whenever he does it feels peculiar. Dark rimmed eyes crinkled into evident exhaustion, and the blonde just simply falls on his back, the heat tore through his clothing, piercing his back and burned his skin so fiercely that he hissed. He won't get up though, this is what he wants. This is what he deserves. 

The silence was beautiful without the heavy screeching and horrid screams, he felt as if he could physically touch it. This was it. This was the end. 

His smile grew wider.

“Um hey-” the blonde flew up hurriedly, almost falling into the lava pit. When he turned around, he almost faints.

In front of him stood a piglin, a very odd one at that. It had red eyes, large tusks, and a royal mantle draped over its figure. The piglin stared at him, it's face reflected an intense apathetic glint, Dream would've run away if he hadn't noticed the twitch on its lips.

“ W- would you like a potato sir?”


	5. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it.

Technoblade shivered under his cloak, his breath ruddy against the numbing air, and he blinked thoughtfully as he watched the heavy snowfall. He adored the snow, moreso when it was falling. 

The pinkette walked tenty through the nippy timberland while murmuring a quiet tune that coordinates the swooshing of the breeze, the breeze ended briefly and sang an alternate melody, uneasy however recognizable to the ruler, a delicate crashing and ringing sound that made him inch to his folding knife that was wrapped with calfskin on his midriff.

Technoblade easily plunged to one side, quickly evading the wooden arrow that scarcely missed his face, a fulfilled grin twisted on his face instinctively.

"Such a formal greeti-" 

The figure charged towards him in a to some degree moderate speed, his eyes shining naughtiness and his moves skilled. A little bit familiar.

Technoblade streak his hand to trap the incoming punch to his face, stopping a second prior to grasp the adversary's waist and send him tumbling in a tree.

The figure stroke once more, shroud swooshing in the breeze as he endeavored to make a troublesome poke to Technoblade's side. 

He evaded the blow easily, charged power in his right leg and hammered a kick to the man's chest. 

The assailant springs from his structure so wildly that his hood fell and the white intimidating mask revealed itself. Inmidst of Technoblade's quite shock he- or Dream, headbutted the hybrid in his gut.

Out of the blue came the tip of a copper hatchet, shifting Technoblade's head upwards so now he could gaze into emerald sage. 

"Ideal to see you again angel" Dream smiles gladly, sweat touching his proclean skin. 

Technoblade snorts, then demonstrated a smooth grin. " You left me for three weeks, return, and direct a sword toward my throat?" 

" Am back now aren't I?" Dream laughs adorably, his face shinning more splendid than the blue moon. He extended a hand and aided his darling up. 

"Damn, I missed you." The pinkette said hesitantly, voice yearning as he scooped the blonde in his arms. 

" Oh, I know." Dream attested, slipping into the glow of Techno's mantle.


End file.
